


A Walk in the Park

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [34]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti annoying Dark, Anti is the fun uncle, Birthday Post, Gen, Sign Language, Yan’s got creepy girlfriend vibes, mute character, overprotective Dark, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Yan’s on the case to find her brother, problem is she can’t stop running into problems to do that job. It doesn’t help that she’s easily distracted.
Series: Masks and Maladies [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	A Walk in the Park

Yan frowned as she canvased the neighborhood. She’d been watching the area for a while. The South End Park was a park she and her adopted brothers had frequented growing up, and about five years ago it started being under the protection of the heroes.

So, Yan just had to find the hero and shake them down for information. The correlation was obvious, two of her brothers go missing, one of them starts working with the heroes for some crazy reason, and the park they used to go to all the time starts being under Hero protection.

Problem #1: Arthur wasn’t the type of guy to protect a city park. Especially not _ continuously _. That was more Kay’s style. But she was willing to take any lead they could get.

Problem #2: If she stepped on Bim’s toes they’d get into a fight again.

All Yan had to do was get a good look at the hero protecting the park and she’d know if it was Kay or not, and she could drag him back home. But this hero in particular always seemed to know she was coming.

“Ma’am,” two police officers came towards her, and Yan rolled her eyes.

“Ugghhhhh!” Yan groaned. “What? I’m busy?”

“You can’t walk around town at night holding a sword,” he told her. “Do you have a license for that?”

“Uh, my boss is _ Darkiplier _ , I don’t think I need a license,” Yan boasted. Dark had trained the idea of calling him _ “Dad” _ in public out of them, years ago.

The cops looked a bit nervous, “Maybe if this was twenty years ago, but we’re going to need that license.”

Rolling her eyes, she charged at the cops, just wanting to scare them off more than anything so she could keep searching the area.

They pulled out their guns, Yan already raising her sword.

But she was cut short when she felt something like an aura rip through her, and she felt weird, like she’d been pushed back without being touched. Then a net was fired out from the bushes, hitting her arms and gluing her to the closest tree.

“Oi! Nutcase Nelly, yah should’a stayed at the warehouses,” Chase warned her, his blaster in hand as he stood in full costume, J.J placing a pocket watch into his pocket as he came to stand next to him.

“Hey!” she spat at first, and she saw two of the Septics standing behind the cops, Bro Average and J.J. She smiled at Bro Average, and screamed in delight.

Bro Average looked at J.J uneasily. “Uhh,” he tried to look serious and threatening again. “Why are ye here an’ what does Dark want?”

“Nothing,” Yan smiled at Bro Average, who started to move behind J.J, a nervous expression even coming through his mask.

“Right,” Bro Average looked at the people around him.

Her katana lowered, but the police and heroes didn’t quite let their guard down. J.J was looking around the area, his hand going into the pocket he’d put his pocket watch.

“Hey, do you have a girlfriend?” Yan smiled at Chase.

“No?” Chase answered hesitantly, wondering if he should be answering no anyways, or if he should just run because this villian already had a crazy-eyed look about her.

“Oh, good,” she smiled, taking a step closer. “My name’s Yan.”

“Ye just gave me yer name like that,” Chase hesitated, warning bells going off, “are ye allowed ta do that?”

“I’m allowed to do whatever I want,” Yan took another step forward. “So what’s your name?”

“I’m not tellin’ ye,” Chase tightened his grip on his blaster, J.J’s watch came out. “Yah work fer Dark.”

She let out a manic giggle, “Aww, he’s a good guy, you’ll like him. I promise.”

“How about you just come in quietly fer questions, we’ve got a series ‘a murders ta question you about,” Chase ordered. Suddenly something past through the group and J.J was shoving Bro Average to the side.

J.J made one sign at Chase: _ “Run” _ moving his fists up and down quickly. Chase didn’t need a second opinion and he ran in the opposite direction at full speed.

“Hey!” Yan shouted at him, Chase glancing back at the park to see that Yan was suddenly gone and J.J looked confused and alarmed. He was racing to catch up with Chase, watch still in hand.

“Ye got that vibe too right?” Chase asked. “What’d she do?”

_ “Flirt,” _ Chase stuck out his thumb and index finger and hit it to the palm of his other hand. _ “Did not like that you were divorced.” _

“Great,” Chase cursed, almost bowling into a trash can while trying to watch J.J’s hands, the other hero was trying to hold his hands up to make it easier for his friend. “That’ll teach me ta mess wit’ villains.”

Back at the park, Yan was hanging up from a couple of the trees, ribbons of what looked and felt like spider silk gluing her to the trees, and making sure her short skirt stayed down.

“Ugh!” Yan shouted in frustration, trying to get herself untangled. “Whoever did this, I hate you!”

Color began to drain from the area as Dark stepped through to look up at her, a single eyebrow raised. “Well?”

“Don’t just stand there and laugh, get me down,” Yan huffed. “He’s getting away.”

“If you calm down, I’ll help,” Dark promised.

“No!” Yan lamented. “It’s my birthday and I want him.”

“I already got you your present. Besides, you _ had _ a boyfriend,” Dark reminded, studying the strings around them. “What ever happened to him?”

“Jake was a cheating shark,” Yan spat, Dark just looking at her unimpressed. Then she looked around, “When did you get weird spider powers anyways?”

“Oh this isn’t me, but I’m more than happy to take advantage of it,” Dark admittedly calmly and then reached out to pluck a part of it and it all unraveled, puffing into a purple-grey smoke. Yan was dropped to the ground.

“Who’d you send to babysit me?” Yan huffed. “I’m eighteen, I can date whoever I want.”

“Average is almost ten years older than you,” Dark warned sternly. “Besides, you’re not dating a hero.”

“Yeah, well you’re old as dirt and you’re dating Dad,” Yan pouted.

“You are choosing to be difficult,” Dark warned, his aura fanning out to check the area for any heroes that were eavesdropping on them, opening up a portal.

“Why?” Anti buzzed in behind Dark, taking advantage of the open portal. “Hey, kiddo.”

“Hey, Anti,” Yan smiled. “Tell the old man here I can date who I want.”

“In the interest of bein’ difficult, I say go fer it,” Anti smiled.

“It’s for Average,” Dark growled.

Anti was quiet for a bit, clearly thinking about it. “I can kill ‘im,” Anti looked at Dark.

“I’ll take care of it if he becomes a problem,” Dark promised.

Yan’s right eye twitched, a behavior she’d long-since picked up from Dark. “You’re supposed to be on _ my _ side.”

“Hey, yer one ‘a the fun ones, an’ while I like botherin’ the Septics, I like ye more,” Anti admitted. “Sides he’s got baggage and ye don’t want that.”

Yan gasped, “I can save him.”

“Stop while you’re ahead, go bother Wil,” Dark dismissed, looking at Anti.

“Nah yer more fun,” Anti smiled. “Yer reactions are gettin’ boring when I stab ye. Ye’d get all furious and ye’d stab me back when I used to stab you.”

“Then maybe you should leave me alone,” Dark warned, more than a bit of a bite to his tone.

“Never,” Anti glitched out his effects, and summoned a slender, thin box. “Happy birthday, kiddo, tell the others I said hi.”

Anti underhanded the gift to Yan, then he turned to Dark, “I’m takin’ Junior out on the town fer his birthday. It’s not permission, it’s a warnin’. He’s mine that night.”

“He’s my son,” Dark reminded dryly.

“Yeah, but yah wouldn’t have him if not fer me,” Anti grinned.

“Ooooh,” Yan took out a baton and pressed a button that made it buzz with electricity. “I love it!”

Dark groaned, “You had to give her that, she has enough weapons, an entire closet of them.”

“Thank you, Anti,” Yan ran over to him to give him a hug, the chaos demon glitching a little at the rather unexpected contact. “You’re the best.”

Anti rebounded quickly for it, grinning at Dark, “See, yer kids like me more than ye.”

“You’re lucky I’m desensitized to everything you and Wilford do,” Dark sighed. “If you’re done talking to me, I need to track down Anxiety.” The greyscale entity waved his hands to the trees.

“I think Remus was actually kinda funny,” Anti smiled, assuming Dark’s problem was with what had happened weeks ago instead of the spider thread. Yan let go of Anti. “Kid could stand ta get some validation every once in a while.”

Dark’s aura grabbed onto Anti, the glitch demon just smiled at him, “No one gets to cat call him, and if I hear about it again he’s a dead man.”

“I found another button,” Anti smiled triumphantly. “Remind me ta start settin’ Bim up with the guy. They seem like they’d get on like a house on fire.”

Dark angrily threw Anti through the portal, smiling when Anti didn’t go through the portal so easily. “Come on, Yan, you can try to look for Average a different time.”

“Fine,” Yan huffed out and followed Dark into the portal. Color returning to the park, after the portal into the Void closed. The park going silent except for crickets, and the nearby chittering of dozens of squirrels that had been disturbed from their slumber by Dark’s appearance.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my headcanon that Yan has a new boyfriend almost every month, or every couple of months. Some of them survive, others don’t. Chase is just a trouble magnet.


End file.
